Cambio en San Valentín
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Se trata de un OneShot, que escribi sobre lo que significa el dia de San Valentín para ellos, Sasu-Hina


Hola a todos los fans de Sasu-Hina y los que lo son y leen mi fic. Esta vez voy a escribir un OneShot que a lo mejor es un poco corto pero lo siento mucho pero tiene que ser de esa manera.

Para ya terminar aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, por desgracia aunque no los quiero a todos sino solo a Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambio en San Valentín Sasu-Hina

Era 14 de febrero, un día muy especial para todos, pero no para Sasuke Uchiha, para el significaba un día odioso, un día muy aburrido donde todos se regalaban unos a otros pero el no entendía por que para el un día que no tenia sentido.

De mala gana se levanta para ir a la escuela, aun sin tener gana de hacerlo, se viste, desayuna algo rápido y se va hacia la escuela.

Llegando haya entra al salón como si eso fuera una tortura. Por todos lados habían globos rojos en forma de corazón, con flores, chocolates y todo lo que se pudiera regalar en un día como aquel, en fin todos se encontraban felices y contentos menos Sasuke.

Él se dirigió como de costumbre a su rincón, solo como siempre, nadie le hablaba, nadie le miraba, de igual manera el le correspondía.

Suena la campana y todos entran con sus regalos, para un intercambio que hacia todos los años su maestra, del que Sasuke nunca participa por que el piensa que eso es tonto.

Los primeros años la maestra intentaba todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que el participara, pero nunca lo logro, así que ya a nadie le importaba si el participaba o no.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en circulo en el centro del salón para comenzar, el hacia lo que todos los días, observar a la chica nueva del salón, a veces hasta el se asombraba de lo que hacia¿Qué le sucedía con es chica¿Por qué la veía de esa manera? Aunque el no tenia esa respuesta, o a lo mejor lo sabia pero no lo quería admitir, le gustaba mirar a esa chica.

Como la actividad tomaría algún tiempo el decidió tomar una siesta a lo que terminaba lo que el denominaba como una "estupidez".

Todos estaban muy felices con sus regalos.

Hinata, la chica nueva estaba muy feliz con los regalos que todos, en la mayoría chicos, le dieron, pero a la misma vez un poco triste por que el chico que ella decía que era el mas tímido de todos no había participado de la actividad. Desde el primer día ella quedo fascinada con la belleza de aquel chico tímido y misterioso. Nada de lo que le habían dicho sobre el la hacia cambiar de opinión.

Así que decidió que alguien tenia que dar el primer paso y como ella estaba segura de que el no lo haría, se decidió y se acerco a el con una caja de chocolate, que le había tomado mucho escoger por que ella decía que para el tenia que ser lo mejor, y una tarjeta que escribo, con solo cosas que se le escriben al ser amado.

-T-toma es-esto es pa-para t-ti.-le dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

Sasuke, quien tenia la cabeza bocabajo, primero se paralizo por que no podía creer que ella, precisamente ella le hablara a el, y luego que le regalara algo. El subió la cabeza y la miro directamente a aquellos ojos blancos que mostraba la sinceridad de Hinata.

-¿Para mi?-pregunto el un poco confundido.

-Si, claro tómalo y para que sepas a mi no me gustan los rechazos, así que esto es para ti.-le dijo ella, que ya no se encontraba tan nerviosa.

Sasuke miro los chocolates y la tarjeta y se sintió súper triste como solamente se había sentido el día en que Itachi matara a sus padres y a su clan, por que el ni siquiera se acordaba de la ultima vez que alguien le había regalado unos chocolates, y aquella chica, que ni siquiera lo conocía lo hacia.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta el.

Hinata se sienta junto ha el y le dice:

-Esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hago¿Por qué estas tan alejado de todos y de todo?-

-Ni yo mismo lo se, además ellos viven muy bien sin mi y…-decía Sasuke pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Te molesta que todos te miren raro, que te pregunten cosas que te duele recordar y que son difícil de contar.-dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza un su voz.

-Si… pero tu como sabes eso.-le dijo el un poco sorprendido de que por fin hubiera alguien que entendiera sus motivos.

-Por que yo se lo que se siente, que los demás se den cuenta de que para tu padre eres indiferente y que te lo pregunten constantemente.-

-Pero ya, este es un día muy feliz y pienso que deberías disfrutar un poco mas.-le dijo ella para tratar de animarlo.

-No es fácil, pero sabes contigo es diferente, tú eres diferente, vez mas allá que los demás y por eso es que tú me gustas tanto.-dijo Sasuke, que cuando se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo lo único que pensaba es de que manera ella reaccionaria.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, aunque nunca pensé de que fueras capas de animarte decírmelo, yo estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso.-dijo Hinata abriendo la tarjeta que estaba junto con los chocolates.

Sasuke tomo la tarjeta y la leyó:

_Chico __timido_

_Un chico tan especial como tú no debería estar tan solo._

_Por esa razón de quiero dar este regalo, que espero que aceptes sin ningún problema. Una persona como tú que tiene tantas cualidades no debería ser así, pero en el fondo creo entender por lo que estas pasando. Solo te quería confesar que desde que te conocí no hay espacio en mi mente para nadie mas solo para ti._

_Solo quería que supieras que lo que yo siento por ti es algo especial y verdadero y creo que es amor._

_Atentamente: __Hinata__Hyuga_

Sasuke no sabia como reaccionar, y hizo lo que sentía lo, lo que deseaba…la beso y ella le correspondió.

-Te amo, Hinata.-

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke.-

Y desde ese 14 de febrero que tanto Sasuke odiaba, pasó lo que el más deseaba, tenia como novia a la chica mas linda de toda la escuela. Y desde entonces el es el chico mas feliz y Hinata la mas envidiada de todas.

_Fin_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por lo corto que fue.

Espero sus reviews, por que a lo que me decido ustedes me escriben.

Hasta pronto…


End file.
